FateFusion
by ZeromusPowerEX
Summary: This fanfiction is my first, so please don't rage. This is not just a merging of Tactics and Fate/Stay night, but a merging of Ivalice and the Nasuverse.


**This is my first story ever, so please don't rage. This story takes place after the death of the Neukhia, at the end of Final Fantasy Tactics A2. I'm planning on crossing this over with Final Fantasy Tactics and Tactics Advance. If you haven't played the Final Fantasy Tactics series, this fanfic will be extremely hard to understand. If you don't know the story line, jobs, etc., this fanfic contains serious spoilers.**

Chapter 1

"Luso!" yelled Vaan as the Neukhia core began to flicker. "Got it!"

Luso nocked an arrow, drew the Seventh Heaven to its utmost limit, released, and in a voice no louder than a whisper, uttered what would be the last words the Neukhia would hear:

"Ultima".

The arrow slammed into the Neukhia Core at full force, penetrating the barrier and lodging itself into the center of the Neukhia's being. The tip of the arrow, radiating holy energy, sent out a shock wave obliterating everything in a two-kilometer radius, save Luso and his companions.

As the Neukhia died, Zellea began to collapse.

"Teleport!" yelled Hurdy

Everyone closed their eyes as they were transported to Lezaford's location.

"Hurry!" yelled Lezaford, ushering them into the magic circle.

Everyone closed their eyes again as they were transported back to Ivalice.

Everyone collapsed on the floor, exhausted from their confrontation with Illua and the Neukhia.

After an hour's rest, Lezaford asked Luso,"Has your journal been completed yet?"

"Oh! Forgot to check it." exclaimed Luso.

A pillar of light erupted from the Grimoire as Luso opened it.

The Grimoire automatically flipped to the final page. In bold letters was the word "Complete".

"Well. guess it's time to go." said Luso.

Cid said "Hmmf. I'll remember you always, boy, take care of yourself in your world."

Adelle ordered, "Take care of yourself, and promise us you'll come back whenever you can. We'll miss you!"

Luso muttered, "All you'll really miss is the obscene amounts of money we started making when I came."

The Grimoire started to glow blue, and began to envelop Luso in a sphere of light.

The Judge appeared out of thin air, and made a deep bow to Luso.

Luso

Luso found himself back in the school library, holding the Grimoire of the Rift.

He looked at the clock: 3:10 P.M, the same time he had left.

The face of the judge was burned into his mind.

"Where the heck have I seen that face before?" muttered Luso.

Luso became aware of a faint stinging sensation on the back of his right hand.

The red outline of his clan emblem was etched deeply into his skin.

Suddenly, the library door started to rattle.

Mr. Randell entered, carrying a pile of books.

"Oh... Hi Mr. Randall." muttered Luso.

"Mr. Randall! I was just in a mythical world! There were monsters and demons and lizard-men and..." yelled Luso.

"Yes, Luso. I've been there too." said Mr. Randall. "Go back to your home, Luso. You've probably had an extremely tiring time."

Luso happily obliged, strolling easily out the library. He failed to catch a glance of Mr. Randall's right hand, marked with a similar pattern in yellow.

Luso grinned. "Well, bye Judge."

The Judge took off his helmet, revealing a face that looked extremely familiar to Luso.

"Wait, why do you look so famili-?" asked Luso.

With a flash, Luso was transported back to the normal world.

Luso found himself back in the school library, holding the Grimoire of the Rift.

He looked at the clock: 3:10 P.M, the same time he had left.

The face of the judge was burned into his mind.

"Where the heck have I seen that face before?" muttered Luso.

Luso became aware of a faint stinging sensation on the back of his right hand.

The red outline of his clan emblem was etched deeply into his skin.

Suddenly, the library door started to rattle.

Mr. Randell entered, carrying a pile of books.

"Oh... Hi Mr. Randall." muttered Luso.

"Mr. Randall! I was just in a mythical world! There were monsters and demons and lizard-men and..." yelled Luso.

"Yes, Luso. I've been there too." said Mr. Randall. "Go back to your home, Luso. You've probably had an extremely tiring time."

Luso happily obliged, strolling easily out the library. He failed to catch a glance of Mr. Randall's right hand, marked with a similar pattern in yellow.


End file.
